Flareon
#136 Flareon (ブースター Booster) is a Fire-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Flareon is one of eight Pokémon that can evolve from Eevee, the others being Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon. It evolves from Eevee via a Fire Stone. Pokédex entries Generation I Red and Blue: When storing thermal energy in its body, its temperature could soar to over 1600 degrees. Yellow: It has a flame chamber inside its body. It inhales, then blows out fire that is over 3,000F degrees. Generation II Gold: It stores some of the air it inhales in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3,000 degrees. Silver: It fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 1,650 degrees. Crystal: Once it has stored up enough heat, this Pokémon's body temperature can reach up to 1700 degrees. Generation III Ruby and Sapphire: Flareon's fluffy fur has a functional purpose - it releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. This Pokémon's body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F. Emerald: Flareon's fluffy fur releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. Its body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F. FireRed: It has a flame bag inside its body. After inhaling deeply, it blows out flames of nearly 3,100 degrees Fahrenheit. LeafGreen: When storing thermal energy in its body, its temperature can soar to over 1,600 degrees Fahrenheit. Generation IV Diamond and Pearl: It has a flame sac in its body. Its body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle. Platinum: Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. HeartGold: It stores some of the air it inhales in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. SoulSilver: It fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit. Generation V Black and White: Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Black 2 and White 2: Inhaled air is carried to its flame sac, heated, and exhaled as fire that reaches over 3,000 degrees F. Generation VI X''': It has a flame sac in its body. Its body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle. '''Y: It has a flame bag inside its body. After inhaling deeply, it blows out flames of nearly 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: Flareon's fluffy fur has a functional purpose-it releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. This Pokémon's body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit. Game locations Generation I Red, Blue, and Yellow: Evolve Eevee Generation II Gold, Silver, and Crystal: Evolve Eevee Generation III Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald: Trade FireRed and LeafGreen: Evolve Eevee Generation IV Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver: Evolve Eevee Generation V Black and White: Trade, Global Link Event Black 2 and White 2: Evolve Eevee Generation VI X''', '''Y, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire: Evolve Eevee Base stats Flareon Sprites Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V Generation VI Category:Video Games Category:Pokémon Category:Generation I Category:Fire-types